Matthews Family 2044 Halloween
The decision Laura: "What are you going to be for Halloween?" Phoebe: "Britney Spears from the ...Baby One More Time music video." Laura: "No, you're not going as Britney Spears." Phoebe: "Why, mommy?" Laura: "Because that was inappropriate for those who are under 13. You should be a princess or a witch. Oh! How about a ballerina fairy?" Phoebe: "No! I want to be Britney Spears!" Madisyn: "What's the point? That music video is 45 years old and so does the song, even though it was released on November." Laura: "Madisyn, please." Phoebe: "I want to be Britney Spears, so bad!" Laura: "No, go as any costume or go as nothing." Phoebe: "Please?" Vic: "You heard what your mother said: you can't be Britney Spears from the ...Baby One More Time music video because it's inappropriate." kicks Vic Vic: "If you kick me, there will be no trick-or-treating OR the Halloween parade for you!" Phoebe (frowning): "Okay." Madisyn: "I want to be Britney Spears, too!" Phoebe: "Really?" Madisyn: "Yeah. The sexy schoolgirl from that music video." Phoebe: "You're over 13?" Madisyn: "Well, duh. I can wear a tied up polo shirt and a black skirt." Phoebe: "Finally..." Vic: "That's fine for you. So, what will you be? A fairy, a witch, a princess or a cat?" Phoebe: "A princess!" Vic: "Perfect." Purchasing purchases a white button-up shirt, a gray cardigan, a black skirt, dark gray socks, black shoes, a purple sports bra, pink fluffy ponytail holders, and dark red ribbons on the internet Onwards Laura: "Alright, children. Are you ready to go trick-or-treating?" Phoebe and Garrett (in unison): "Yes, mommy." is dressed in her pink princess costume is dressed as a policeman Laura: "Nice costumes." Vic: "Wait a minute. Where are Claire, P.J. and Madisyn?" Laura: "Oh, Claire is having a Halloween sorority party." [P.J. and Madisyn come downstairs. P.J. is dressed as an army soldier while Madisyn is dressed as Britney Spears in her ...Baby One More Time attire] Madisyn: "We're right here." Laura: "Wanna come trick-or-treating with your siblings." P.J.: "No thanks, we rather pass out candy than trick-or-treat. It's too childish and immature." Vic: "Oh come on! Trick-or-treating is for everyone!" Madisyn: "No, it's not." Laura: "Damn... how old are you?" P.J.: "17." Madisyn: "14." Vic: "Good, so be right back. We will be home by 10 o'clock sharp." P.J.: "Okay." Laura: "You hand out candy to the kids." Vic, Phoebe, and Garrett walk away and leave Halloween sorority party All the Monsters" by China Anne McClain plays at a sorority party [Claire is hanging out with her friends, Kingston, Yuri, Samantha, Clover, Diane, Michelanne, Sloane, and Rachel. Kingston is dressed as Madonna from the Blond Ambition Tour, Yuri is dressed as Sailor Moon, Samantha is dressed as Dionne Davenport from Clueless, Clover is dressed as Lil' Kim from the 1999 Video Music Awards, Diane is dressed as Audrey from Harvey Street Kids, Michelanne is dressed as a pirate, Sloane is dressed as Catwoman from the 1992 movie, Batman Returns, and Rachel is Cher Horowitz from Clueless.] Claire: "Hey, girls." Kingston: "Hi, Claire." Claire: "How was the party?" Kingston: "Doing good. The frat boys were at a Halloween party smoking weed. Wanna smoke more weed?" Claire: "Sure." smokes a blunt and blows it. Kingston: "So cool." Samantha, and Rachel are smoking bongs Rachel: "This is the good shit right here." is playing with a dildo and sucking it Michelanne: "I AM SO HORNY RIGHT NOW!" Passing out candy doorbell begins to ring as their pet Rottweiler, Crimson started barking Madisyn: "Who could that be?" [she opens the door to reveal a young girl dressed as Moxy from Uglydolls and another girl dressed as Addison from ZOMBIEs.] Girls: "Trick-or-treat?" is still barking Madisyn: "You look very cute. I am going to hand out some candy." hands out a 3 Musketeers and Milky Way bars to the former and a Snickers bar to the latter Girls: "Thanks." walk away. P.J.: "Those girls are cute." Trick-or-treating and Vic are taking Phoebe and Garrett trick-or-treating, so they head to the first house, a gray two-story house with Halloween inflatables and Garrett a bowl that says "JUST TAKE ONE OR TWO! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!". They take two pieces of candy and walk away, but Garrett comes back and puts every piece of candy in his bag and walks away head to the second house, with also the inflatables and jack o' lanterns ring the doorbell as a woman comes in Phoebe and Garrett: "Trick-or-treat?" Samoyed dog barks at them Woman: "Aren't you so cute? I will give you candy!" woman gives Hershey's bags to both of them Phoebe and Garrett: "Thank you!" When they get home Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts